


Bees Buzzing

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mulder and scully deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: It's a perfect day. If it weren't always for those damn bees.





	Bees Buzzing

Fox Mulder believes in a lot of things. He wants to believe, anyway. One thing he doesn’t believe in, hasn’t in the past, is perfection.

He has to admit, though, that today comes damn near close.

It’s Sunday and they’re at Maggie’s. It’s one of these Scully family gatherings that baffle yet fascinate him. Siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, nephews and nieces in abundance. He once asked Scully who this or that person was. She looked, squinted, and shook her head. No idea, she’d chuckled. Now that he’s attended a few of these parties, Mulder knows who to smile at, who to charm and who to stay away from. Though that has never changed, really. Bill Scully Jr. will never like him.

Children run around, trampling a few flowers here and there, and no one says a word. It’s a sea of red-haired heads that come in several heights and even more shapes. Yet Mulder can always spot his son. William’s hair has darkened this past year and Bill, upon laying eyes on the boy, merely glanced at Mulder, shaking his head. As if there had ever been any question as to who the father was.

Mulder watches his son as if he’s never before seen him. Watches him attempt to keep up with his older cousins, looking up at them, holding out his pudgy hands in an act of participation. William gets up with difficulty, sticks his tiny butt in the air, and uses his hands to crawl a step, then he stands up. His concentrated face reminds Mulder of Scully. Their son pushes his bottom lip forward and his tongue out. He takes a step and then another. His happy squeal is so loud that Mulder can hear it clearly, from a distance, through all the other voices and noises surrounding him. All he sees, all he hears, is his son, bathed in sunlight, his grin brighter than any star.

“Hey you,” Scully whispers into his ear unexpectantly, making him shiver. She puts her arms around him, and even though it’s been two years, Mulder still expects someone to wake him up, laugh into his face, and tell him it was just a dream, a joke. He doesn’t wake up, though, and Scully’s grip tightens around his chest. She feels warm against him, smells like the sun, and yes, this is perfection, he thinks. It has to be.

“What are you doing?” But he doesn’t need to answer. Scully finds their son, who is running after a butterfly, and chuckles.

“Chasing butterflies.” She mumbles against his skin and Mulder shivers despite the heat. She starts trailing soft kisses along his neck, and he thinks about stopping her; they’re in public, surrounded by what feels like a hundred different Scullys. Instead his body betrays him and he moans softly.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” He croaks out.

“Hmmm.” Is her only answer. Her mouth wanders over his skin, taking claim here and there. Her lips move closer to his mouth and he can almost feel her there already. No matter how often they kiss, and sometimes he wishes he’d kept count, it never fails to amaze him. He anticipates her touch, waits and longs for it. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees William, still running, with his arms outstretched. There is a huge smile on his face, his mouth open wide, revealing the first few teeth. A perfect moment of pure perfection.

Then it happens.

William stops, freezes. The smile falls from his face as his lip starts to quiver. His hand comes up and touches his cheek before he starts wailing. His legs give in and he lands on his butt, tears streaming down his face. Both Mulder and Scully run towards him, fear in every breath, in every move.

“Baby, what happened?” Mulder takes William into his arms and the boy clings to him as Scully tries to get a look at his face.

“A bee,” she tells Mulder with a sigh, “Just a bee sting.” William continues to cry and Mulder holds him tightly, kisses his hair, promises him that it will be fine. Just fine.

He waits outside, a glass of lemonade in his hand that someone must have given to him at some point in the last ten minutes. Scully is inside, cleaning up Will. When they come out of the house a moment later, Will is grinning again. There is a big red blotch on his cheek and he points to it when he sees his father.

“Beeeeeee.” He says proudly and Mulder just nods, bewildered. “Beeee!” He sings, letting go of Scully’s hand and running towards the other children as if nothing had happened.

“It’s always the bees with us, isn’t it?” Scully says, standing close to Mulder. They watch as William, in his very own words, tells the story of his first bee sting to his cousins.

“Just a bee.” Mulder repeats Scully’s words from earlier, but his thoughts are years in the past. Not just a bee then.

“Just a bee.” Scully says with emphasis and touches his jaw, making him look at her. “A very normal bee, Mulder.”

“Interrupting kisses since ‘98.”

“Not this time.” Scully says and kisses him, finally, perfectly.


End file.
